Hoop earrings have been used throughout history in various cultures of the world. For example, hoop earrings of gold, silver, and bronze have been found in ancient graves in Crete, dating to about 2000 B.C. Today, hoop earrings are available in a variety of styles that include hoops of various sizes and thicknesses, as well as hoops enhanced by the addition of one or more elements set in the outer surface of hoop. There are also styles of hoop earrings that include various attachments that hang from the bottom of the hoop to dangle below the earring. However, the hoop earring has remained basically an empty hoop, and no effective way has been found to add interest and beauty to the center of the hoop earring. It would therefore be beneficial to provide an earring assembly comprising selectively interchangeable covers to adorn the hoop portion of a hoop earring.